Negima: Substitute Teacher
by Scythe Rabbit
Summary: The students of Mahora Academy 2-3/A class, Get a shock when there beloved teacher Negi leaves for a top secret mission and is replaced with a substitute teacher, But this sub teacher is more then he appears. Features My OC and also some OC couples


AN: This is a Negima Fanfiction and by far my first one on this site, so go easy on me ^^;. This has OC character's so I might add others if people like it. Also it's not the longest Fanfiction in the world, so

give me a break for the length of this

Disclaimer: I don't know own but I wish I do... I would kept this season running forever, sharing different backgrounds of everyone :3

* * *

A calm summer day breezes though the morning of Mahora Academy as the the daily events of all her students went on as normal. The class of 2-3/A was lively as usual as the class chatters about recent

events and private discusses filled the room and teaching this class was non other then the mage-in-training Negi Springfield. The day seemed normal but unknowning to class 2-3/A, a Message that would change the fate of everyone in class 2-3/A.

"Attention, Class attention!" Spoke Negi from behind his desk at the front of the class.

But the chatter didn't stop, He tried again but still nobody could hear him over the noise. Negi sighed as he mumbled to himself, trying to think on how he should deal with this.

"Shut up, Everyone! Professor Springfield is trying to say something!" Came a booming voice from the front row.

It was the class rep, Ayaka Yukihiro who shouted out. The whole class quickly went to their seats and sat quietly, waiting for Negi to say something.

"Umm Thank you Ayaka..."Said Negi as he felt abit nervous with the room being erringly quiet now till a small whisper could barely be heard came from the back section of the class.

"Should of done that sooner, you blonde suck up..." Came a voice from behind Ayaka.

Ayaka ears twitch as she heard every word that was spoken, She got up and quickly turned around, knowing who insulted her. She Pointed at Asuna and gave a nasty stare at her with one of her fist cringed up.

" Care to repeat that Bell's?!" Yelled Ayaka as Asuna got up and stared back at her with the same stare.

"I said..... You should of done that sooner you blonde suck up!!! or is your overblown ego blocking your hearing!?"Snapped Asuna as Ayaka growled.

"Atleast I'm not into men that are twice as old as me!" Screamed Ayaka.

Soon a huge cat fight broke out between the two of them as the class surrounded them and started to shout catfight over and over again, some even placing bet on who was going to win. Negi tried to jump in and stop the fight but ended up getting pushed to the floor by the girls surrounding them.

"Please girls, Stop fighting. Please" spoke Negi as he sniffed up some of his tears.

After allittle while later, after Negi finally managed to stop the two from fighting and returned to his desk, giving a sigh of relief as he finally managed to get the class under control. He then went ahead to address the class about his announcement. He stopped for a second or too, trying to think on how to explain this as the class waited.

" Ok class, I have a very important announcement to make. Tomorrow I be taking leave to my home in Wales, Something very important has come up and I can't postpone till the holidays. So I've appointed a substitute teacher to take over while I'm on leave." Spoke Negi in a cheerful tone.

The class was shocked the hear the news but Asuna and Ayaka stood out among the rest. The whole classed started to chatter and gossip about what has happened and who the substitute teacher was going to be, Ayaka raised her hand then spoke, showing concern on her face and even abit of sadness.

"Professor, Why wasn't I notified about this, we could of arranged a farewell party?" Ayaka said as she still had shock from the news.

Negi started to try and explain what has happened, How he just got the news himself yesterday and wouldn't have time for a farewell party. Asuna mumbled to herself, feeling abit of distrust as she didn't even know about this. The whole class in a chatter upstorm as they discussed who the sub could be. Negi heard the gossip and was worried that they might freak out if false rumours spread.

"No Need to worry, I've personally requested this substitute for us, infact he an old friend and someone who I study with at Wales, So be nice with him"Spoke Negi, hoping to ease the girls confusion and worry but this just spread more rumours.

"I wonder if he be like Negi, ya know like 10 years old..." said Makie to Ako

"Maybe he's younger then Negi!" Spoke Fuka to Fumika

"Maybe he's a bachelor, like Negi too" replied Fumika to Fuka

The whole class was in a gossip uproar as Yue looked over to Nodoka, knowing she going to have a hard time adjust while Negi away. Evangeline sighs as she knows this could ruin any chance of getting any of Negi blood and breaking her curse but Asuna looked down, Konoka noticed and tried to cheer Asuna up but Asuna just smiled. The day went by very quickly after all the news and shock

but even after class the gossip and rumours of the substitute teacher still filled Class 2-3/A mind, But later that night back at Asuna and Konoka...

"Why didn't you tell us till just now pipsqueak!?" Growled Asuna as she pinched Negi's Cheek.

"It was a secret, they have a lead on my farther location" struggled Negi with tears in his eyes.

Asuna stopped pinching him for a second, giving a quick stare before she started to pinch again, harder this time.

"What happen if your in danger and need mus, huh?! Ever thought about that."Snapped Asuna

"Maybe you should let him go Asuna, his cheeks are turning red" Spoke Konoka as she giggled abit.

Asuna sighed and let him go, waling back to sit down in a chair as Negi rubs his sore cheeks as Konoka gave him some band-aids.

"D-Don't worry Asuna, I'll be guarded by some of the mages, no need to worry about me." Spoke Negi as he continued to rub his cheeks back to normal.

Asuna quickly turned, shocked about what he said and throwing a pillow at him.

"Like I was going to miss you or worry about you, you go run long. I be finally be able to relax without babysitting after you. Asuna said as she did a yawned abit.

"That wasn't very Nice Asuna" Konoka butted in again

Negi sighed and started to finish backing all his magical equipment that he already started as Konoka spoke to Asuna about being nicer to Negi. Negi worried about Asuna feeling's, it bothered him till it was bed time.

"Night Negi, we miss you. Just becareful not to take candy from strangers."Konoka cheerfully mentions before she went to bed, leaving only Asuna and Negi awake.

"Listen... Negi...."Asuna started as Negi turned to her and smiled.

"yes Asuna...?"he said as he waited for her to finish.

"Good night...and see you when you get back" she said as she turned off her light, Negi just smiled and finishes packing his things before heading to bed.

The next morning Negi woke up before Asuna and got his things together, but before he left. He noticed a Card and some riceballs on the table, with a note saying to Negi. He smiled and looked up at Asuna and Konoka. He quickly took everything and went on his way. Taking the bus to the train station, were he was to wait for his train to the airport but while waiting, a nose came from his backpack that made him jump. He quickly looked in the bed and pulled out a Cellphone the Dean gave him incase of an emergency and answered it.

"H-hello..... Oh it's you, yea I'm waiting for the train now... I might meet you at the airport before I leave... Thanks for doing this, I know this has got to be tough for you... Oh yea before I forget, When you get to Mahora, go to Dean Konoe. He has some papers for you to sign and some notes that I prepared for you... and becareful" Spoke Negi into his Cell phone.

"Don't worry about me, I be fine... Just tell your sister and Anya I said hi, Well if I don't see ya before you leave, Bye and good luck finding your farther Negi."Said a Male voice as he hanged up his cell phone, looking out the plane window to see the lights of Japan.

"Well...I'm finally here..."Spoke the male before the airliner pilot told everyone that they were coming in for landing.

* * *

Well this was my First Fanfic, Please comment, give suggestions or any tips that could help me improve my stories


End file.
